How to Control the Dragonfly
by brandalisme
Summary: Kalian tahu, kebanyakan tempat bermasalah dengan tikus dan nyamuk. Tapi kami punya masalah yang lebih besar… yaitu… capung. Hey, jangan bingung dulu! Karena capung yang sedang kubicarakan bukan capung biasa, tapi capung BERACUN!


_How to Train Your Dragon milik Cressida Cowell & Dreamworks Animation._

_It's Parody! Just rumor if this fan fiction is humor. Full Hiccup POV._

* * *

**How to Control the Dragonfly**

(c) brandalisme

* * *

Ini adalah Berk, desa Berk. Jaraknya dua belas hari ke arah utara yang menyedihkan dan beberapa derajat ke selatan yang dinginnyaaaaaa minta ampun! Tempatnya tepat di garis bujur yang menyengsarakan. Inilah kampung halamanku yang bisa di bilang bandel. Telah berdiri selama tujuh generasi, tapi jangan khawatir… bangunannya terlihat masih baru dan bersinar kala matahari pagi menyongsong. Kebanyakan, bahan dasar tempat tinggal kami adalah benda mahal namun mudah mendapatkannya (ingat, kami bangsa kaya raya) yakni kayu.

Pada malam hari kami menggunakan penerangan super canggih abad dua puluhan: obor, api dan lilin. Jangan salah, fakta bangsa _Viking_ 'kaya raya' tetap benar adanya… tapi tetaplah kami seorang yang romantis dan menyukai hal-hal yang indah… yah termasuk api-api kecil di malam hari.

Kegiatan kami memancing, berburu dan menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Kehidupan kami sungguh membahagiakan dan menyenangkan dengan alotnya daging yang kami makan dan hambarnya masakan yang kami telan. Salahkan saja wanita yang merasa dirinya _wonder woman_. Di sini, bangsa _Viking_, wanita diikut sertakan dalam peperangan. Mereka kuat dan tatapannya tak kalah sangar dari seekor harimau yang marah karena kehilangan cucian, bahkan para pria pun terkadang tunduk di bawah mereka jika makhluk yang seharusnya lembut itu mengamuk. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, mereka (wanita bangsa _viking_) merupakan cahaya kami.

Dan cahayaku bernama Astrid. Seorang gadis pirang dengan mata biru secerah lautnya. Ia begitu cantik dengan sebuah kapak di tangannya, berjalan gontai layaknya preman pasar yang menagih recehan. Tatapannya galak tapi ia semakin terlihat menawan kala menakhlukan semuanya, maksudku capung. Ah ya… Satu-satunya masalah kami adalah hama. Kalian tahu, kebanyakan tempat bermasalah dengan tikus dan nyamuk. Tapi kami punya masalah yang lebih besar… yaitu… capung. Hey, jangan bingung dulu! Karena capung yang sedang kubicarakan bukan capung biasa, tapi capung BERACUN!

Kerusuhan dengan kekuatan tak lebih dari dua skala richter sering terjadi di daerah tempat kami tinggal jika serangan capung itu terjadi. Jangan heran, jika sesama penduduk bertemu sapa satu sama lain sambil berkata "selamat pagi" atau "selamat siang" atau "selamat sore" ketika sedang sibuk berlarian membawa jaring di tangan mereka dan berlarian membasmi capung beracun yang sedang menyerang. Jaring yang kami miliki ini di distribusikan dari Bikini Botom, kami mendapatkannya dari seorang pria kecil kuning yang baik hati bernama Spongebob. Kembali lagi ke buruan besari kami! Yakni capung. Barang siapa yang terkena gigitan capung beracun ini, dijamin akan terjatuh tak berdaya dengan mulut berbusa. Jangan terlalu khawatir karena mereka yang jatuh itu tidak akan mati, melainkan mengalami cacat mental seumur hidup. Dan yah, jadi jangan heran pula jika menemukan remaja atau tetua yang berbicara, tertawa, menangis atau berteriak sendiri. Karena selain kaya, romantis, nekat, berani dan pantangan menyerah, bangsa _Viking_ terkenal dengan kegilaannya—ehm, maksudnya adalah ke**cacat**annya.

Kebanyakan orang akan kabur, tapi kami tidak. Kami bangsa _Viking_ punya kecenderungan keras kepala. Oh ya, namaku Hiccup. Nama yang bagus, tapi setahuku nama yang cukup buruk. Para orang tua percaya bahwa nama yang seram akan membuat takut hantu dan raksasa. Tapi sepertinya daya pesona kami sebagai bangsa Viking tidak bisa membiarkan hal sebodoh itu terjadi. Pada kenyataannya adalah… aku seorang remaja yang menyedihkan. Ya, tinggiku tak lebih dari pundak ayahku. Tubuhku kurus dan dapat dikatakan aku ini lemah. Jika semua orang dari bangsa kami (_Viking_) akan berbangga hati karena berhasil membunuh atau setidaknya mengusir capung yang menjadi hama paling berbahaya di desa kami, maka aku tidak. Hal yang paling kubenci, aku lemah… dan ayahku tidak mengizinkanku kemana pun ketika serangan hama super dahsyat itu datang menyerang desa kami. Oh ayolah, aku sudah besar!

Dan kepala suku kami bernama Stoic Agung. Ketika masih bayi, ia pernah memotong kepala capung dari tubuhnya, apa kau mempercayainya? Ya, aku percaya. Kalian berpikir pasti apa hebatnya? Kuberi tahu, capung di sini bukan sembarangan capung… tapi capung beracun! Aku telah mengatakannya bukan?

Baiklah, akan kuakui satu hal. Orang yang tinggi besar dengan berewok dan janggut super gondrong berkepang-kepang itu adalah ayahku. Stoic yang agung. Ia sering memarahiku karena melanggar aturan yang dibuatnya. Kalian ingin tahu? Ia melarangku keluar saat penyerangan hama hebat itu (maksudku capung) terjadi di desa kami. Kadang, aku berfikir aku ini sangatlah menyedihkan. Aku adalah putera tunggal kepala desa Berk, harusnya aku dapat melakukan sesuatu yang membanggakan tapi nyatanya tidak. Satu hal yang kubenci untuk kusadari, aku lemah.

Baik, sudah cukup sesi curhatnya! Karena aku baru saja mendengar adanya capung super berbahaya dan mengerikan baru saja datang di tengah serangan capung pada malam hari ini.

Sial, sungguh sial karena aku tidak dapat keluar hanya karena ayahku yang super besar seperti 'om jin' itu baru saja menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di bengkel kami. Dan orang yang lagaknya cacat namun memiliki tangan cekatan ini, namanya Gobber. Dia adalah teman sekaligus sahabat ayahku sekaligus pengasuhku sekaligus pekerja di bengkel kami. Bengkel persenjataan. Bengkel yang kami—maksudku keluarga kami berproduksi di bidang _super exclusive weapon_ alias senjata super duper eksklusif, yakni jaring ubur-ubur. Tidak mengerti juga sih, mengapa jaring yang di awalnya didistribusikan Mr. Spongebob itu tetap bertahan dengan nama 'jaring ubur-ubur' sekali pun sudah di fungsikan menjadi jaring capung. Bengkel kami mengembangkan senjata di itu dengan variasi warna dan stektur yang menarik. Warna _feminine_ seperti merah muda dan oranye sangat laris di pasaran para pria sementara warna hitam atau gelap dengan tekstur tengkorak capung laris sekali di pasaran para ibu-ibu.

"AWAASSS! NIGHT FURRY DATAAAAANG!"

Oh! Hampir saja aku melupakannya! Night furry! Capung yang satu itu selalu keluar di malam hari dan tak pernah menampakan diri. Banyak desas desus bahwa makhluk satu itu adalah anak haram dari kutu jengkol dan pohon pete. Percayalah ia sangat-sangat berbahaya! Pergerakannya super duper lelet dan jika kau melihatnya, segeralah berlari dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar Night Furry tidak menemukanmu! Karena capung dengan kulit hijau lendir itu memiliki aroma super tak sedap yang dapat membuat kau meregang nyawa dan menggelepar di tanah sebelum akhirnya… mati. Korban makhluk mengerikan satu ini kebanyakan akan tewas setelah mencium aroma super dahsyat yang dikeluarkannya, bahkan ia tak menggigit korbannya! Kalau kalian benar-benar ingin tahu aroma seperti apa itu, kuingatkan sekali lagi… night furry adalah anak haram dari kutu jengkol dan pohon pete! Jadi, silakan buat persepsi masing-masing seperti apa sedapnya aroma yang bisa membuat sejuta umat nge-_fly_ alias dimabuk asmara itu—asmara pete-jengkol-lah maksudnya.

Gobber, si botak tua yang memiliki kumis beruban dan gondrong yang di kepang itu telah menjadi guruku sejak kecil. Guru dalam membuat dan mengembangkan jaring, senjata super dahsyat. Dia selalu, selalu dan selalu saja menarik belakang kerahku ketika menemukanku akan keluar untuk menuju medan perang.

"Tetaplah. Tinggal. Di sini." Pesan Gobber padaku dengan mata waspada yang sangat tidak pada tempatnya, kemudian ia pergi berlari karena ia merasa medan perang membutuhkannya. Aku, Hiccup, putera tunggal sang Stoic yang agung yang merupakan kepala desa Berk, calon penerus pemimpin, aku bertekat untuk keluar dari sini dan menunjukan pada seluruh warga dan burung-burung laut dan para kecebong di bawah sana… bahwa aku KUAT!

Segera saja kuambil sebuah senjata yang telah lama kurancang dan kusimpan sebaik mungkin. Maha karya tersebut berwarna merah muda dengan tekstur bebungaan batik Bikini Botom. Kuangkat senjata keren itu dan aku segera berlari keluar bengkel untuk menemukan orang-orang yang berlari menggenggam satu batang jaring untuk mengejar capung sambil berteriak layaknya pasukan. Yah, ini memang medan perang! Oh ya, kuperkenalkan nama senjataku… KETAPEL!

Aku berlari melihat Astrid si cantik pirang yang sedang berjuang.

"Hay," sapaku berbasa-basi sambil mendongak ke atas atap rumah yang terdapat Astrid di atasnya. Astrid menyeringai sambil melompat ke bawah, bagaikan selou mosyen, ia turun seperti bidadari jatuh dari surga dan jatuh tepat berada di atas tubuhku!

BRUKKK! "Argh," erangku kesakitan sementara Astrid menatap mataku dalam-dalam hingga aku merasa sepertinya jarak diantara kami mulai menipis, "Tidak kusangka tubuhmu lebih berat dari satu karung beras, tapi kau tetap cantik."

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah tangan mulus nan halus milik Astrid mendarat indah di wajahku. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana, di mata kiriku yang kini menghitam dan bibir kananku yang kini membengkak. Oh, dia semakin cantik saja ketika bergi sambil misuh-misuh dan sumpah serapah yang tertuju hanya padaku.

Baiklah! Aku kembalikan fokusku pada medan perang.

Begini, setelah kuteliti akhir-akhir ini, aku dapat mengetahui bagaimana caranya mengendalikan capung-capung liar itu. Aku tersenyum sombong sambil membawa ketapel milikku ini dan berlari di tengan warga yang sedang memakiku untuk pulang. Heh, yang benar saja. Bahkan Fishleg si kutu buku yang gendut itu bisa bertarung (meski hanya berteriak dan membawa ember ke sana kemari) masa aku tidak? Si _playboy_ sok jagoan dan menyebalkan karena sering menggoda Astrid itu bernama Snolout, ia tidak terlalu hebat hanya besar bicara tapi ia juga bisa berdiri di medan perang meski hanya mencari perhatian Astrid. Ah ya, satu lagi… si kembar Ruffnut dan Tuffnut yang selalu bertengkar berebut sesuatu itu pun ikut perang. Meski mereka sering menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk saling melempar hujan lokal ke wajah satu sama lainnya hanya karena sebatang jaring yang mereka perebutkan, hingga akhirnya tak menyadari bahwa ada capung menyerang mereka.

Baik! Baik! Kembali pada buruanku, Night Furry. Kebanyakan orang akan menghindari capung yang satu ini, tapi aku tidak! Menangkap makhluk itu merupakan pembuktian dengan kepuasan sendiri bagiku. Ok, saat ini aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk memperhatikan objekku, Night Furry. Kupicingkan mata dan menarik batu yang sudah kujepit di ketapel merah muda buatanku ini. Aku memperhatikan makhluk hijau berlendir itu mulai mengeluarkan asap-asap hijau kecokelatan. Aku tarik napas dan segera menembaknya, dan…

WUZZZZ!

KENAAAAAAA! HIYYYEEEEEE, SEKSI LEYDIEEEEH! OH, OP-OP-OP-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! Ok, biarkan aku dan Astrid dance Gangnam Style seperti PSY dan Hyuna, dengan latar belakang Fishleg, Snolout, Ruffnut dan Tuffnut yang ikut menarik menjadi latar belakangnya.

Aku, HICCUP! Telah melumpuhkan capung paling berbahaya dan mematikan bernama Night Furry! Karena capung yang memiliki aroma bak racun dunia itu sudah ku seplet dengan ketapel hingga ia masuk ke dalam bak yang telah kusiapkan dan kuatur jaraknya agar bagaimana pun caranya Night Furry dapat kecemplung di situ. Bak tersebut berisi soklin pewangi setengah liter campur air biasa lima liter. Kuharap Night Furry dapat menjadi wangi setelah ini. Hohoho.

**And then,**

**Tamat.**

* * *

FF pertama yang aneh o.O

* * *

**Bonus/Omake:**

Beberapa hari setelahnya pun aku di angkat menjadi professor karena telah menemukan temuan baru bagaimana caranya agar mengendalikan capung-capung ganas tersebut. HAHAHHAHHA, aku memang hebat!

"Ckckck, kasihan _Stoic_, anaknya stres. Udah kerempeng, stres, idup lagi." gumam Gobber membenahi kawat giginya sambil mengawasi sesosok anak di balik sel yang sedang menuang-nuang air putih di antara gelas-gelas kemudian tertawa keras. Gobber pun melihat ke luar jendela menampilkan para penghuni desa sedang beradu dengan para naga seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, untuk mempertahankan ternak mereka.


End file.
